Book - 04 Incarnate
I have never found this book in print form. Using the WayBack machine I was able to get the Sneak Preview and Episode 1 to Episode. On Episode 8 I got the first three pages, but page 4 to 7 I couldn't find... Correction I was able to find page 4 to 7 under the Print section. After that I have been able to get the rest of the story. I have been able to get the entire story, but I had to use part of the print forms. I wonder if there is a difference? I also got a copy of the online Ratskellar, even thought it is more of a BBS that a chat room. I have gotten a lot of the student files. I need to get their diarys. Also I need to get the rest of the books, but I can only find reborn in title on, nothing about it's plot. Online Book Includes: ??? pages 17 Chapters: Sneak Preview and 16 Episodes Written by Scott Ciencin Published by Random House Copyright 1996 Summary Plot Sneak Preview Marissa is waiting to go onstage for a dance thing or something and Louis Benefiel, Wintervale's theater professor, tells her to relax then she sees a guy in the third row with long black hair and dark clothes and a leggy model sitting next to him and she knows he's the one. Kyle tells Janine that the person in the third row is the one they are looking for and all they have to do is wait for the feds to come and take him into custody, Nik Lyons. Peter and a Dethboy are outside to ruin Nik Lyons career and he should offer her a contract but then it all goes away and Marissa learns she shoud listen to the Lurker but then the Dethboy vanishes. Jenny is falling in love with Eric and Peggy Parish pokes in and tells her she's jelous but it's ok and after joking with Peggy she sees someone out of the corner of her eye that might not be a man. Kyle worries about the person with the trenchcoat with Janine but Zack isn't answering the radio and Peter isn't ansering the radio and then Peter returns and stuff happens and stuff. Peter stared at Nik Lyon and wonders about the disappering Dethboy and Peter wonders a lot of things. Eric returns to Jenny from his phone call but he seems out of breathe and Jenny wonders where he was. Episode 1 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 - I only have pages 1 to 3 of 7 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Chapter 16 {These questions should be put under which episode the arise in} Unanswered questions Sneak Preview Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 5 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16